


Innerworkings of the Trine

by Tolaya



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: A bit AU, Caretaking, Dominance, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolaya/pseuds/Tolaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seeker isn't just any seeker and a trine isn't just three common seekers joining. Megatron makes a great mistake and has to take the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With shaking hands Skywarp keys the door to the trine quarters open and enters the room on equally shaking thrusters when the door slowly slides aside to allow him entrance.

Seeing the blue figure of his wingmate lying leisurely on the large berth they all three shares at night, he stops a few steps into the room and allows the door to close again.

Standing there he can feel how Thundercrackers optics roams his scratched, dented and sullied frame and the black and purple seeker keeps his stare fixated on the tiles covering the floor as he lets the other seeker take in his ruined state.

A displeased rumble leaves the blue seeker before Thundercracker leaves the berth and walks closer to the black and purple seeker. With the sound of thrusters coming closer small tremors travel the black wings on Skywarps back, and he intently keeps his stare on the floor and doesn’t look up at the approaching seeker.

When they are almost flush against each other, Thundercracker stops and touches the trembling black and purple frame, not in a soothing way yet still gentle. This close Skywarp can feel Thundercrackers frame as it runs hot, the blue seeker clearly primed for hours of pleasure and countless overloads on Skywarps part. But in his state and with what had happened an hour ago, moments after he got the last teasing message from the seeker now in front of him, he trembles at what Thundercracker is going to do to him.

Another displeased rumble leaves the blue seeker, this one louder, and it clearly shows Thundercrackers anger.

The digits of the blue seeker takes in all the scratches and dents littering the black and purple frame, before the smoldering red gaze looks at and fixates on the thighs and valve cover stained in transfluids still dripping.

In rising anger at the sight Thundercracker revs his engine, and with a hand lifting the downturned head of the black and purple seeker, he lifts Skywarps gaze to meet with his own.

“Master…” the black and purple seeker pleads weakly when his head is lifted and he sees the lust mixed anger in Thundercrackers, his own wide in fear.

The grip on his jaw increases, almost enough to crush it and he whimpers with the pain that follows the harsh grip.

With narrowing optics the elder seeker studies the younger for several minutes, before the grip slowly eases, and Thundercracker then releases the jaw completely.

“Why?” he asks the black and purple seeker in a stern tone, his optics still holding Skywarp in an iron grip even if the hard grip to the seekers jaw no longer is there.

A weak whimper escapes Skywarp at the question.

With the question triggering the memories of the last hour, he doesn’t know what to say.

His duty shift had ended that hour ago and he had been on his way back to the trines quarters and the waiting Thundercracker just when someone had bumped into him around a corner.

With his frame running hot he hadn’t paid any attention to his surroundings and had been taken by surprise at the slight pain to his wings when the frame he had connected with had thrown him into the wall.

Even then he hadn’t paid much attention.

It was first when strong arms took hold of his and led him away that he realized that the mech wasn’t just the common ground pounder, but Megatron himself, and that he wasn’t able to fight free of the grip the warlord had on him as Megatron dragged him with him, away from the direction towards the trines quarters.

He didn’t want to recall what then happened, after all the evidence was clear enough on his frame, and in a weak voice he whispered the name of his assailant.

“Megatron.”

With the word out, he can’t stop his gaze from lowering and his optics returns to the welcome sight of the tiles on the floor, taking in the small imperfections.

With optics narrowing further, almost turning them into thin slits, Thundercracker allows Skywarp to flee his smoldering gaze.

Megatron.

The seekers had joined the decepticons a few vorns back, when the autobot council made it clear that they preferred to see the fliers extinct rather that isolated, and had bombed Vos into oblivion.

From the ashes of the once proud city state the surviving fliers had rose with a burning wish for vengeance. That wish became a possibility when the decepticons with Megatron as their leader had rose from the slums of the various city states around Cybertron and had made it their goal to overthrown the council and wreak vengeance on the mechs who had held them in oppression for eons.

Meeting with the assigned Winglord, with the true Winglord and his family falling victim to the devastating attack, the Decepticon leader had managed to persuade the seekers to join him and his armada.

With the alliance still this new, almost no one among the decepticons knew of the common rules among the seekers.

Sure they knew about the importance of the trines and the bond they shared, but what they didn’t know was that the trine wasn’t just three seekers joining up and deciding to bond.

No.

It was so much more.

That was why Thundercracker had been waiting for Skywarp for more than an hour with systems primed to pleasure and overload the other.

The elder seeker was the one in Starscreams trine to balance the two other rather flighty seekers.

Starscream as the trineleader and now newly appointed SIC in the decepticon army tended to forget himself in his duty, fighting with demands of perfection, demands that the seeker laid onto himself, even when everyone else found what he already did perfect. But to Starscream everything could be done better.

Skywarp on the other hand needed a safe haven and one to guide him.

The black and purple seeker held remarkable skills, his teleportation one among them.

But he lacked the ability to use them most efficiently on his own. During a battle his processor would be filled with too much data that could drown out any deeper thoughts and instead of using his ability to avoid damages Skywarp tended to fly straight into trouble and end up damaged. The glee filling him during battle didn’t help either; he simply forgot to think when he had the processing power to do so.

Outside battle however, it seemed like the black and purple flier thought too much.

To balance the trine, Thundercracker, with his calm and stoicism had become a dominant presence, one the two others could lean against when the need arose. Yes, Starscream still took the decisions as a trineleader should, but sexually the blue seeker held the whip above the two others, allowing Starscream to for once lose up and slip his control, while Skywarp felt secure in the guiding presence of the elder seeker, safe to reveal all his insecurities during their pleasurable sessions.

But for Skywarp to have this safe base, Thundercracker had banned him from interfacing with anyone else but the blue seeker or Starscream, just like he had demanded of the trineleader that Starscream didn’t rant while they spent their time together.

They would get what they needed, and he would never deny them, but he did have rules.

And now Skywarp, it seemed had broken one of his.

Or rather Megatron had on his behalf.


	2. Chapter 2

With a deep sigh Thundercracker steps away from the miserable sight that is Skywarp, the black wings usually held high and proud is held low on his back and completely unmoving beyond the tremors traveling them. They are as tense as they can be and held taut to the black and purple frame.

The scents coming from Skywarp is nauseous, with the drying mixture of transfluids and lubricants as well as the smell of energon from the countless scratches on the black and purple frame becoming stale. Skywarp needs to clean himself, and as he steps away from the seeker Thundercracker gestures towards their private wash rack.

They can deal with the consequences when Skywarp is clean.

When the black and purple seeker begin to move on stiff legs and walk further into the room, towards the racks, Thundercracker can’t stop his angry growl at the sight of the transfluids staining the back of the black wings, splattered wide and covering every surface of the prized appendages.

The sound causes Skywarp to stop in his movements, and the wings begin to rattle violently on his back. He don’t know what Thundercracker has seen, don’t know the extent of his sullenness, if he knew he would have been just as angry, every seeker would at the sight of Skywarps wings.

Instead he thinks that the anger coming from the blue seeker is directed at him, and he waits in fear for Thundercracker to do or say anything further.

But beyond the growl, nothing else happens, and no other sound is heard for minutes.

Then he hears Thundercracker coming closer again, the sound of the blue seekers thrusters sounding like the countdown to an execution.

The touch to his wings startles him, and he can’t stop the yelp of surprise escape his vocalizer at the gentle touch to the sensitive plating.

An angry hiss escapes Thundercracker, and Skywarp hear as something wet splatters on the floor behind him, gathered from the surface of his wings. He doesn’t dare to look down, doesn’t turn, afraid of meeting the smoldering gaze of his wingmate, his dominant, the one he has disobeyed.

When one of Thundercrackers hands settles between his wings and gently pushes, Skywarp moves again, entering the wash racks with the lingering touch on his frame.

Nudging Skywarp towards one of the shower stalls in the room he let the touch on the seeker go, while he goes to a stand and withdraws a rag, solvent and cleanser.

Skywarp won't be able to clean himself properly which is why Thundercracker have to help him.

Hearing a faint sob escaping from the stall, the blue seekers optics softens, and he walks quietly to where Skywarp is bathed in hot water. The energon tears running down his cheeks aren’t hidden by the clean water, the two different kinds of fluids mixing before they go down the drain in the floor together with the dried transfluids and energon.

Turning Skywarp around, face first into the wall of the stall, Thundercracker begins to methodically clean the wings, rubbing the sensitive appendages to rid them of the transfluids stubbornly sticking to them.

As he works the sobs from Skywarp turns to crying and the black and purple frame shakes violently under his touch. Now and then he adds a little touch here, another there. It is all a way to sooth the other flier, to show that he can let go on all his misery, that he is safe here with Thundercracker cleaning him of the evidence of Megatrons actions.

When water turns to solvent and then cleanser Skywarps sobs has stifled and instead of trembling with repressed feelings or fear, his frame tries to repress the lust growing inside him at the treatment done to it by the blue seeker. He fails however, and Thundercracker can’t stop a smirk from entering his face at the sight of Skywarp fighting against the growing need and lust.

Satisfied with the look of the once again black wings no longer stained in silvery transfluids, Thundercracker kneels down behind the black and purple seeker and taps the valve cover demandingly.

A moan escapes Skywarp at the touch to his cover, and without a thought he slides it aside, after all this is Thundercracker and he can never deny his wingmate anything, even less in the state he is in.

But the moan turns to a scream when his valve is mercilessly showered in hot water entering it and forcing out the remaining amounts of transfluids covering the valve lining. Fighting to remain standing as his valve almost overloads by the sensory input from the water alone, he feels how his legs shakes. Gripping onto the sleek surface of the wall in front of him he fights for any leverage he can get while Thundercracker keeps cleaning his sensitive insides of any sign of the interfaces he has had with the warlord.

When the last trail of silver slowly makes its way into the drain, Thundercracker removes the shower head from the valve and stands once again.

Looking at the panting black and purple seeker in front of him, he gently reaches his free hand to travel the length of one wing edge, laughing at the moan the touch causes.

Leaning into the frame trembling with need, his lips almost touches Skywarps audials.

“Now you are all nice and clean and ready for me, my little slave.” Thundercracker rumbles lowly into his audial, letting go of the shower head and pressing his front to Skywarps back, grinding the black and purple seeker into the cool surface of the wall.

With his forehead leaning on the wall, all Skywarp sees once again is tiles.

But this time he pays them no interest when the feeling of the cool surface, the sensation of Thundercrackers frame this flush and pressing against him together with the sound of the rumbling voice and the words leaving the blue seeker causes his valve to clench painfully on nothing as a wash of lubricants travels down the cleaned insides and begins to drip from the rim.

A needy whine escapes him and at the sound he bites down on his lips, trying to stop more from leaving.

Behind him Thundercracker stops moving at the sound, and withdraws slowly from the trembling black and purple frame.

Reaching his digits into Skywarps helm vent, he jerks the black and purple seekers head back, straining the neck cables and leaving the neck vulnerable and open.

Lowering his head to Skywarps he looks into lust filled red optics, mirroring the lust present in his own.

“What was that?” he purrs in a seductive tone, enjoying the little games they play.

“N-nothing Master.” Skywarp stutters, his voice showing fear his optics doesn’t. This is after all how they always play, and he knows that during their pleasurable times together he doesn’t need to fear. Which tells him that what had happened earlier is somewhat forgiven, and Thundercracker is now giving him what he needs, what Megatron didn’t give him, safety.

With a smile wide enough to show his dentas, Thundercracker locks optics with Skywarp as he slowly brings their lips together in a searing kiss, sensing the muffled moans leaving Skywarp at the contact. The smile grows as he feels how Skywarp finally gives in to him and allows the sounds to travel freely from his vocalizer, begging the blue seeker for more.

Releasing the grip on Skywarps vent he instead places the hand steadily on the black and purple seekers back before he kneels behind him.

Pushing the tip of a digit into Skywarps leaking valve he teases the black and purple seeker, enjoying the small trashing movements that occur in the others frame as he toys with the valve.

“Thunder- Master. Please.” Skywarp begs.

“Please what?” Thundercracker inquire mercilessly as he still stimulates the valve, the digit just entering with the tip, just barely touching the first node inside the valve, and he knows it is driving the other insane with need.

“Please. T-take me. I- I need you to fill me. P-please!” Skywarp answers in a voice now and then breaking as Thundercrackers digit almost, almost touches the first node.

Withdrawing the digit and rising from his kneeling position behind the other seeker, Thundercracker leans into the black and purple frame, but instead of releasing his spike, he forces his hand between the wall and Skywarps legs, going for the valve once again.

A protesting whine leaves Skywarp at the feeling of the digit entering his valve again, continuing to tease him and turn him into a quivering mess.

Other hand leaving Skywarps back, Thundercracker fondles with a black wing.

“Give in to it Sky. Overload for me, now!” the blue seeker orders, the digit in the valve entering completely setting several nodes alight on its way and the hand on the wing twisting the tip just right.

“Th-Thunder-Cracker!” Skywarp screams as his overload is triggered by the sudden onslaught of data fed from both his valve and wing. Trashing as his vision whitens with the charge coursing through his frame uncontrollable he only registers the digit in his valve and the slight sting of pain coming from his wing.

The sight of Skywarps overload as well as the feeling of the valve clenching on his digit is enough to make Thundercracker release his spike cover and allow the spike to pressurize. Groaning as the cool air blows around his spike he wastes no time in removing the digit from the valve and bring his spike to the opening.

Slowly hilting himself inside Skywarp, he allows the valve to accommodate for the intruding presence, feeling how it is still clenching in post overload spams.

Fully sheathed inside the black and purple seeker he just allows Skywarp to sense him before he withdraws from the valve again, the nodes inside the valve still raw from the overload they have just been through.

Moving in and out in a slow pace he listens to Skywarps reactions, and when the vents begin to speed up again the pace follows, turning into an outright pounding when there no longer is any sign of discomfort in the black and purple seekers frame.

Urging Thundercracker on, Skywarp shrieks at the top of his vocalizer, begging for more, faster, harder until he is left a sobbing mess all while the blue seeker continues taking him. At this point the begging turns into incoherent blabbering and Skywarp is lost in the pleasure filling his frame.

Sensing how his overload is approaching, Thundercracker fights it, not faltering in his pace as he keeps burying himself as deeply as he can inside the black and purple seeker, stimulating the top nodes and feeling how Skywarps valve begin to ripple around him, the black and purple seeker steadily on his own way into another overload.

When he finally loses the fight he thrusts into Skywarp in a few more vicious thrusts and allows his spike to release its content deeply inside the black and purple seeker. Throwing his head back as the pleasure wreaks havoc in his frame while his transfluids fills Skywarp in heavy spurts, adding the last stimulation that causes Skywarp to succumb to his own overload and milking Thundercrackers spike for every drop of fluid, Thundercracker groans at the feeling of the rippling valve adding sensations to his sensitized spike.

Withdrawing his spike completely from the valve, Thundercracker takes a step back. With the blue seekers frame no longer supporting him Skywarp slumps to the floor his legs quivering violently and his valve dripping with Thundercrackers transfluids.

Not giving the black and purple seeker a chance to regain any control, the blue seeker takes the step forward again, his slowly depressurizing spike still standing out from his frame dripping with the mixed fluids.

Nudging Skywarp lips with the tip, Thundercracker looks down at his wingmate, a gentle smile on his lips.

When Skywarp is done cleaning it from the fluids, the spike will stand proud and ready once more, and Thundercracker is going to take him again. Like this they are going to continue until their systems is so fatigued that none of them can move and they have to crawl out of the wash racks and to the energon dispenser and refuel.

If Starscream returns before they are done, he might have mercy on them and prepare cubes that he leaves at the entrance to the racks before he leaves the quarters to the two lust filled seekers.

After all he knows how grateful he is when Skywarp does that little gesture when it is him under the tender mercies of Thundercrackers almost unstoppable stamina.


	3. Chapter 3

And sure enough, when the two seekers emerge from the wash rack there is a small pile of cubes resting neatly beside the door.

Furthermore a small batch of rust sticks is stacked on top of them.

Starscream always seems to know when Skywarp needs just a little more to get back into his usual mood, and Thundercracker wonders if the tricolored seeker knows anything about the younger seekers run in with the warlord.

On top of the pile there is a datapad.

While Skywarp downs his fuel in large gulps before diving into the candy, Thundercracker takes a cube of his own and rests against the wall savoring the fuel and reads what Starscream has to tell him or them.

_Thundercracker._

_Megatron has called me to a strategy meeting regarding coming attacks on Praxus and Altihex; I will probably be occupied for the rest of the day._

_When you are done with Sky, please don’t let him near my laboratory and try to quell his need to prank. Flameflare is going to be there with me, which means that Solarwind don’t have anyone to keep optics on him._

_Please don’t allow them to meet. You know how disastrous they can be together._

_Starscream._

Smiling he subspaces the datapad and drinks the rest of the cube.

Just resting against the wall for a few more minutes, he looks at the black and purple seeker. His spark flutters in its chamber at the sight of the proud and high held wings on Skywarps back. This is how Skywarp should be all the time, filled with joy and happiness, devoid of any insecurity, fear or sadness.

Thundercracker might be their balance, but Skywarp is their joy.

He is just as important to the trine as Thundercracker is.

But Skywarp is more than just their joy, he is also their hope.

He is one of the youngest seekers to survive the attack on Vos, and where the elder seekers have begun to feel the strain of the war, the black and purple seeker remains rather innocent, not taking the war raging around him too much to spark.

Whenever Thundercracker begins to doubt, the sound of Skywarp giggling as he plots pranks with Solarwind is enough to quell the rising doubt.

His young age and his innocence is one of the reasons that Skywarp has more rules than Starscream. Another reason is simply that both Thundercracker and Starscream fear that they someday are going to lose the black and purple seeker to the war. And to minimize the risks, stricter rules apply for the younger seeker.

The blue seeker still remembers the attack on Vos. Sometimes he even has memory purges and wakes up screaming out Skywarps name. Starscream suffers likewise. But Skywarp is the one most scarred from the attack.

Where Thundercracker and Starscream had come out of the attack somewhat uninjured, Skywarps wings had almost been severed from his frame.

With the following events, only Starscreams stubbornness is the reason that the younger seeker even is alive this day.

There is one rule, one rule no seeker disobey, simply because they have seen or heard of the horrors that happens if the rule is ignored.

No seeker sustaining damages that might cause it to never take flight is to remain alive, since the lack of the sky is going to drive any seeker insane. It is a rule that exists to protect the remaining healthy seekers from falling victim to deranged revenge from the ones no longer able to take flight.

From the attack on Vos, only 25% of the population survived, but among the survivors, whole 5% had sustained damages that invoked the rule. Skywarps had been among those.

No one had believed the wings functional enough to get him into the sky IF they managed to attach them to his frame again. Sure a seeker wouldn’t go insane right away, but it took time to fabricate spare parts or completely new wings to the seekers needing the replacements, time they didn’t have. Furthermore they weren’t even able to manufacture the parts with Vos this destroyed.

There simply was no other way than to kill the damaged seekers in mercy.

But where most just gave up, Starscream had refused to allow Skywarp to be put down, and the tricolored seeker had fought up until the last minute to fix the black and purple seeker enough so that Skywarp could take to the sky and prove that he didn’t need to be killed.

It had been some extremely stressful hours, but at least Starscream was capable of doing something. While he had worked, trines all around them had said goodbye to their injured before their sparks had been snuffed as painless as possible.

When the turn had come to Skywarp, Starscream had shrieked at the top of his vocalizer at the group of seekers that had stood there calmly, ready to take his black and purple trinemate away from him.

Thundercracker still remembers how the tricolored seeker had begged for just a few more minutes, that he was almost done and that Skywarp would be able to fly. It had been one of the few times he had seen tears run so freely from their trineleader, especially when the others just ignored him and moved towards a dazed Skywarp, drugged to be able to handle the painful work Starscream had had to do to his frame.

Dragging Skywarp into a close embrace Thundercracker shakes the memories away. Looking down at the black and purple seeker, his hold on the other tightens, and he smiles when Skywarp curls into him while chewing on a rust stick.

Just like there is a reason to why Skywarp has stricter rules, there is also a reason to why Thundercracker allows Skywarp to prank rather freely together with Solarwind. Not only are the pranks a healthy sign from Skywarp, but the other young seeker lost his balance that day where Skywarp should have been killed.

Nightblaze, the third in Flameflares trine chose miraculously to enter his insanity at the perfect moment, and while the group responsible for putting down the suffering seekers fought to down the berserk seeker, Starscream used the time provided to efficiently make the last repairs to Skywarp.

When everything had calmed, Skywarp had taken to the sky, shakily sure, but he got up there nonetheless.

Ever since that day Thundercracker and Starscream had tried to protect the black and purple seeker from any dangers.

But dangers can be everywhere, and when the seekers joined the decepticons and had to deal with grounders frequently, Thundercracker had had no other choice but to apply firmer rules to the young seeker.

Among them the rule that now had been broken.

During their life in Vos, Skywarp had been an extremely social flier and among the fliers it wasn’t uncommon to interface regularly with the ones you socialized with. They weren’t confined to share pleasure within the trine. If you wanted to interface with another seeker, you told the seeker so, and both seekers would then share the rules that applied and their interaction would stay within those.

To avoid that Skywarp would get hurt in any interaction with grounders the blue seeker had decided that the best way to avoid it simply was to not allow Skywarp to seek that kind of comfort outside the trine. A comfort and care that Thundercracker was quite sure the grounders didn’t even think or want to give while they took their pleasure from the seeker.

And he had been right.

The evidence was right in front of him.

Skywarp might be clean of Megatrons fluids, but his frame still showed the damage the warlord had done.

Caressing the black wings unconsciously, Thundercrackers digits maps out all the dents on the surface and lingers at the center of both wings where two larger dents clearly stands out, where Megatron had held the seeker down while he had taken his pleasure.

The blue seeker can imagine Skywarps fear and horror at the pressure done to his wings, the strain where they connects to his frame as he fights to free himself and how he turns completely rigid at the feeling of the wings beginning to tear from his frame…again.

“Thundercracker?” a weak whispering sound drags him from his thoughts and he looks down at Skywarps upturned head, optics showing beginning uncertainty.

Forcing a smile, Thundercracker meets the gaze, his own optics calm and not showing any sign of the anger raging inside him.

“Let’s go see Solarwind. Starscream says he is alone at the moment and wants us to keep optics on him. Starscream and Flameflare are in a meeting at the moment. We might not see any of them for the rest of the day.” The blue seeker answers the black and purple seeker before he rises from his sitting position against the wall and stretches his frame in a fluid motion.

When he meets Skywarps optics again there is no sign of the uncertainty, instead they are sparkling with mischief and joy at the opportunity to spent time with the other young seeker.

With a genuine smile this time, Thundercracker offers the other a hand to help him up and willingly lets the black and purple seeker drag him towards the door and out into the corridor.

Starscream might have told him to not let them meet, but Thundercracker knows to read between the lines and he knows how grateful Starscream is towards both Flameflare and Solarwind.

The order to not let them meet is Starscreams way of showing his care and indirectly order Thundercracker to take care of the other youngster, even if the tricolored seeker knows that he is going to regret it when the pranks they are going to plot is unleashed on their unsuspecting targets and the trineleader has to defuse most of the anger directed at Skywarp.

But a Skywarp not pranking is a Skywarp who has lost all hope and joy in life, and that is something none of them can live with.

They can live with anger, but not survive without hope.


	4. Chapter 4

With a deep sigh Starscream sits down in his chair at the table in the War room. Flexing his wings, he relaxes into the plush surface that has been added to the spots around the table reserved for fliers.

He isn’t the only seeker among the officers, but this is the first time he is to attend to a meeting as SIC and not just head scientist.

Looking across the table his optics meets Flameflares, and he can’t help the smile forming on his lips.

The seeker is almost completely blue, just like Thundercracker, but in a darker shade almost on the verge of completely black.

The dark blue seeker bows his head slightly in acknowledge of the tricolored seeker.

“Second.” He greets formally.

“Air Commander.” Starscream greets the other with a bow of his own head.

Starscream deeply respects the dark blue seeker. He might not be the fastest among their people, but Flameflare had led the Flight Academy in Vos and is a skilled strategist. Starscream had met him several times during courts in Vos when the tricolored seekers presence as the top scientist in Vos had been needed.

When the seekers had joined the decepticons it had only been natural that Flameflare became their air commander. It hadn’t been official before after some of their first battles, Megatron it seemed hadn’t even thought about the need for an officer to deal with the seekers during the battles, and if he had thought that he himself would be the one to order them around he had another thing coming.

Only a flier would know how to truly lead a group of fliers into battle and how to utilize their skills most efficiently.

Speaking of Megatron, at that moment their leader decides to stride into the war room.

Lifting a brow ridge at the sight of the warlord, Starscream wonders what has made the grey grounder that pleased.

Following the grey frame as Megatron walks around the table to get to his chair at one end, Starscream frowns.

Last he saw the warlord; Megatron had been simmering with barely repressed rage before he had left the laboratory and the tricolored seeker.

The grey grounder had dared to interrupt him while Starscream had worked in his laboratory. It was something you simply didn’t do, even Skywarp knew that. The only one to escape such a move was Thundercracker when the blue seeker had had enough of the trineleader isolating himself in his experiments.

In fact, Starscream had worked on tests that had been completely ruined the last time the blue seeker had been around with their tryst starting and ending in the laboratory, scattering various delicate experiments that currently had been running and destroying any progress the tricolored seeker had managed to make.

It had partially been his own fault, he had to admit, which was why he wasn’t that angry at Thundercracker.

He had been bending over his work bench watching test tubes filled with energon as different catalysts worked on the fuel, hoping to get readings that might prove useful in making the fuel more efficient to their systems. With more efficient fuel, they needed to consume less and the beginning fuel shortage would be solved and give them more time to locate, unearthing and begin the extracting process from the new energon mines to sustain them with fuel. At war their frames needed more energy, the weapons alone using up ridiculous amount of it while the seekers needed even more to keep up their increased flight time as well.

Pit both Skywarp and Thundercracker needed trice as much fuel to power teleportation and sonic booms than the tricolored seeker, and that was taking Starscreams own use of the nullrays into account. While their effect was nullifying, the pink shots took up one and a half time as much energy from his reserves as a regular laser shot.

So two days ago, when Thundercracker had keyed the door to the laboratory open and demanded his attention, the tricolored seeker had refused to leave his experiments.

With a huff he had pointed at the door without looking up and had silently dismissed the blue seeker.

Of course Thundercracker hadn’t obeyed.

Starscream had been isolating himself in the laboratory for days, the only sight of him had been when he had had to refuel, and then his trinemates had only seen him come, fill a cube and be out of their quarters less than a minute later, cube safely in hand while he hadn’t even favored them with any acknowledgement.

The last time the trineleader had left their quarters without even greeting them, Skywarp had looked at the blue seeker in resignation, his wings drooping.

The black and purple seeker had hoped for a chance to fly together, just for a short time, but with Starscream this occupied, even ignoring their presence, that chance had become extremely unlikely.

Hours later, after reassuring the black and purple seeker and taking flight the two of them together, Thundercracker had decided that enough was enough and had walked to the laboratory with determination written all over his frame.

And that was when the two seekers had entered a skillful dance in the confined room of the laboratory.

Thundercracker had not left when Starscream had ordered him, not even when the silent order became a worded one.

Looking up from the bench, the trineleader had only looked at the blue seeker for a second before he began to back away while arguing the need for him to do his work for frag sake.

Thundercracker hadn’t listened and every step away from him the other seeker took, he followed with one of his own, slowly backing Starscream into a corner where the tricolored seeker had to either sacrifice his experiments or submit to the blue seeker.

Realizing what Thundercracker was doing too late; Starscream had cursed vividly, his optics glaring daggers at the blue seeker as he tried to come up with any solution to an escape that wouldn’t ruin four days of work.

Becoming desperate as the blue seeker slowly closed the small gaps that might have provided an escape opportunity, Starscream had thrown logic to the wind and darted for Thundercrackers left before the blue seeker completely cut him off from escaping and by doing so he had caused the blue seeker to sidestep into his move, throwing him towards the wall and the equipment and running test objects that had lined it.

The sound of glass breaking and equipment shattering when it hit the floor as well as the splashing sound of various sorts of liquids leaving their containers had stunned the trineleader in horror for several seconds as he looked down at the mess on the floor, some of the liquids oozing when it came in contact with other substances as it traveled the floor.

Those seconds was all Thundercracker had needed to finally trap the tricolored seeker against the wall, completely ignoring the devastation done.

Looking up, Starscream had met smoldering red optics and any angry retort had been silenced.

“You need to listen.” The blue seeker had growled while pressing the tricolored seeker firmly into the wall, grinding their cockpits together by the motion.

The squeal of cockpits grinding shook Starscream completely out of his shock and accepting defeat he had lowered his rising wings, submitting to the blue seeker.

A pleased rumble left the blue seeker and Thundercracker lowered his head down to the smaller seekers, optics taking in the fine lines in Starscreams face.

Ignoring the tempting lips, the blue seekers lips graced a black cheek on their way to Starscreams audials.

“I know the importance of your work, Star, but you can’t help anyone if you work yourself into energy starvation. Sky misses you, we both do.” Thundercracker murmured softly, his lips nibbling at the sensitive audials while he spoke.

A tiny whimper had been all that left the trineleader at the words and Thundercracker had smiled victoriously when he heard the sound.

Moving away from the audials, the blue seekers lips had traveled the vents, glossa now and then ghosting out to lick and adding more sensation that Starscream was unable to silence.

Caving in completely, the tricolored seekers legs had buckled and only Thundercracker was the reason that he hadn’t landed in the spill of liquids littering the floor.

Catching his trineleader around the waist and steadying the smaller seeker before he ended on the floor, the blue seeker had moved both of them away from the destruction at the wall and into the middle of the room.

There he had gently laid Starscream on the cool surface of the floor and had descended upon the seeker laid out open and inviting but yet still closed.

Where Skywarp in his need willingly slide aside his valve cover to allow Thundercracker to pleasure him, Starscream needed to be coaxed; even submitting and laid out like this and clearly wanting, the tricolored seekers cover remained shut.

Giving up control was one of the hardest things for Starscream. And he knew that when he did slide aside his cover whatever control he still held would be lost, the pleasure forcing him into a puddle of pure want and need while Thundercracker took control of the situation and did what he wanted to do to his trineleader.

Biting his lips Starscream stifled a moan when the blue seeker began to tease seams and joints, kneading and rubbing at wires and ghosting breaths and small licks here and there. Thundercracker never once touched his cover while he stimulated the tricolored seeker, knowing that Starscream still held too much control. 

Instead the blue seeker slowly lit all the other sensors littering the smaller seekers frame, slowly bringing Starscream towards his first overload and the final loss of control.

Starscream arching in overload was a truly beautiful sight and when the blue seeker brought his trineleader over the edge and Starscream howled in pleasure, Thundercracker allowed his spike cover to slide aside and his spike to pressurize.

Even before Starscream was completely out of his overload, Thundercracker tapped on the valve cover demandingly, and with all the pleasure coursing the tricolored seeker the stimulation done to the cover was enough to trigger it to slide aside.

Feeling how the tricolored seeker buckled as the cool air touched the burning hot valve sending shivers through the frame beneath him; Thundercracker cooed soothingly before he leaned most of his weight onto the smaller seeker and brought his spike to the entrance of the valve leaking copious amounts of lubricants.

Supporting his weight by his arms he had lowered his head to Starscreams and brought their lips together before he nudged his spike gently into the valve.

Breaking the kiss in a groan of pleasure the blue seeker had fought not to just bury himself inside his trineleader in one vicious thrust. He knew Starscream liked to be stretched wide, to feel the slight pain as the spike forced him open, but that wasn’t what Thundercracker wanted to give him at that moment. Instead the blue seeker withdrew from the valve even before a third of his spike had entered, and pushed inside just as gentle, going deeper and deeper with every push in and pull out.

He drew out the pleasure agonizingly slow; silently savoring the expressions of both frustration and deeply pleasure filling Starscreams face as he slowly hilted himself inside the other seeker. The tricolored seeker didn’t utter a word, only sounds showing the pleasure filling him and the want and need for more, faster, harder. 

Thundercracker couldn’t stop his laugh at the glare clearly screaming TAKE ME!, that became more and more dominant in the red optics when he didn’t do what the other clearly wanted him to.

Just shaking his head in denial of the silent order, he smiled down at the tricolored seeker.

“You need this. Just give in Star.” He murmured seductively, adding a more firm thrust into the tricolored seeker before he returned to the slow pace.

Starscream moaned and then whined when Thundercracker resumed his tortuous pace after that thrust, legs capturing the blue seeker around the waist and trying to pull the blue seeker into harder and deeper thrusts.

It was to no avail; Thundercracker was the stronger of them and easily countered the attempts to push him harder into the tricolored seeker.

Unable to take any more of the slow torture, Starscream finally broke the silence.

“Thundercracker! Just…Just take me for frag sake! Don’t tease me like this!” the trineleader ordered.

Then after some moments of silence and frustration when the blue seeker just carried on he added:

“Please.”

“Please what?” Thundercracker demanded.

Sending the blue seeker a dark glare that soon vanished when Thundercracker shifted slightly in his pace, allowing the rhythm to become faster, Starscream sighed.

“Please Master.” The tone was desperate, filled with all the need and want currently coursing through the trineleader. After all he knew to play this game in a way that would give him what he wanted and not give Thundercracker another opportunity to prolong the agony.

His reward came with an increasing pace that became more and more rough, the spike entering his valve deeper and harder, forcing whimpers and moans from his vocalizer and edging on the right side of pleasure/pain.

Soon he was consumed by the overload held at bay by the all too gently thrusting Thundercracker had done and he screamed out his pleasure for the second time.

With the valve clamping down on his spike Thundercracker just barely managed to bury himself inside the tricolored seeker before he released his transfluids, shaking as his spike slowly was milked of the fluids by the crazily rippling valve holding him in.

Coming out of overload, the rest of the tension that had lingered in Starscreams frame vanished completely. Relaxing into the floor, sighing contently as his wings clattered to the cool surface he looked up at the blue seeker still hovering above him.

Withdrawing his spike when the valve finally released its merciless grip on him, Thundercracker groaned as he withdrew from the warm heat inside Starscream to the cool air filling the laboratory.

The spike had almost depressurized and Thundercracker could feel how his frame complained about low energy. He had not been prepared for this to be today, and with the flight he had had with Skywarp before he went to confront Starscream his reserves had depleted.

Looking down at the tricolored seeker currently sprawled open and relaxing into the floor with optics shining in post overload haze the blue seeker had clearly regretted not having taken a cube before he went to talk to his trineleader.

Starscream smiles as he remembers how he had turned the tide on the blue seeker with Thundercracker that depleted already. For once Thundercracker had allowed him some of the control back and the trineleader had paid back the gesture the blue seeker had done by riding the spike after he had stimulated it to full pressurization with his lips.

But the smile sours and the frown returns when Megatron begins to talk to get the attention of the officers around the table.

It had been so clear what the warlord had come for when Megatron had entered the laboratory earlier this day. Unfortunately for Megatron, Starscream had been in no mood to deal with the grey grounder, neither had he felt any need to indulge the grounder. The meeting with Thundercracker those days ago had sated his needs for playful trysts for some time and he had had a mess to clean and tests to rerun as well as equipment to repair, so he had actually had no time at all for anything but duty.

Megatron hadn’t taken the refusal well and the warlord had left the laboratory in a fit of rage.

To see the grey grounder this serene now piques his curiosity.

Someone had clearly fragged the warlord, and fragged him well, that was sure.


End file.
